


Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic III

by thesearcher



Category: Star Wars KoTOR
Genre: Game Continuation, Gen, Major Game Characters, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Knights of the Old Repubilc, Star Wars:The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearcher/pseuds/thesearcher
Summary: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III: AU universe that diverges at the Book “Star Wars the Old Republic: Revan” With some liberties taken with backstory in between. I didn't list them in the characters list but the first chapters revisit many of the original characters from the two games.





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all this is my first attempt at fan fiction and I would appreciate any feedback you can give me (no cuss language in feedback if you please). And I apologize for any grammar mistakes that is not my strong suit.

Main Character: Human, Male, Jedi Counselor  
Time: Shortly before Revan left to fight in the Mandolorian wars.  
It had never happened before Devrow Leachri’s quick rise through the ranks of the Jedi Order was unprecedented. He arrived at the age of 7 like most students but then things went in to hyperdrive, by the age of ten this youngling who Master Vandar had taken under his wing due to his incredible Force Sensitivity had already achieved the rank of Padawan and by 14 was granted the rank of Jedi Knight.  
Just after his ceremony young Devrow was approached by a towering figure, a fellow Jedi Knight of great influence in the order, Revan was his name. In tow directly behind him were his two best friends Alak who preferred to be called Malak behind him and on his right, and the Jedi Knight Meetra Surik whose temper and beauty were both equally well known behind him and on his left.  
“It is an honor to great a newly Knighted Jedi.”, Revan said, “How well I remember my Knighting ceremony of course I had my two best friends right beside me which made it even more of an honor.”,  
“You three were all Knighted at the same time?” Questioned Devrow, “That is rather unusual isn’t it.” “Well yes it is.” Malak replied in a rather mono-tone voice, “But we were involved in some negotiations that went awry and the Jedi Council was so impressed by our handling of the situation that they made us all Knights.” It was then that Revan’s main reason for coming to this young Knight was reveled. “Devrow, I am sure you have heard about the Mandolorian’s attacking the Republic?.” Revan said in somewhat of a combination question/statement. “Of course who hasn’t.”, Devrow replied. “Well we intend to do something about it.”, The young woman to Revan’s left said. “We intend to go out and fight those butchers.” Devrow was taken quite aback by this statement to say the least; it was well known that the Council was still meditating on the problem and there was no indication that they would go and fight even after they were done with that; Devrow knew why to; because of his incredible power in the force he could sense Master Vandar’s worry, and follow it back to the source; and he sensed the same thing the Council did, a looming darkness waiting to strike at the Republic and the Jedi. “You do realize that the Council has forbidden this action at least for now, right?” Inquired the new Jedi Knight to both Revan and his companions. “Of course we know that, we are not stupid.”, Snapped Malak, which made Devrow wonder if Malak was adult enough to be a Knight that was the kind of response he would have expected from someone about the age of 10 or lower. “Calm down Malak.” Revan told his friend, ”Young Devrow was just making sure we knew what we are getting ourselves into, which I appreciate.” Revan now redirected his attention to the young Jedi in front of him. “The reason we approached you is because we would like to have you join us in our fight; many other Knights are joining us and I believe it would really help us in terms of both power and recruitment if the youngest ever Jedi Knight joined us.” Revan said in a strong yet eloquent voice. Devrow thought it over for a short time and then replied “No, I am sorry Revan but I agree with the Council, you see, through my master I can sense the same darkness that the Council senses, just like them I don’t know what it is but I know that it is driving the Mandolorians and I believe it is trying to draw us out; to what ends I can only begin to guess.” “FOOL!” Meetra yelled “YOU WILL GET US ALL KILLED WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE COUNCIL TO DECIDE!” “STOP!” Revan yelled at his friend. “You will not win the man’s favor by berating him.” That got Devrow’s attention most everyone else called him a boy but that wasn’t going to get him to join Revan’s foolhardy betrayal of the Council. “I will not join this betrayal of everything we stand for” Devrow said firmly seeming to have a wisdom beyond his years. “I stand by the Council now and always.” “Well then I pity you” Said Revan sounding very somber. “I hope we can defeat the Mandolorians with out your help or they will come after you.”  
But that conversation and the debates that those four would have over the next two weeks would have lasting impressions that no one could have predicted.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the prologue finishing the back story of the series

Time: During the Mandolorian Wars, during and shortly after the Jedi Civil War, and at the end of the book “Revan”  
Despite Devrow’s attempts over those next two weeks only one Jedi decided to change her mind, the only Jedi to ever master Battle Meditation: Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan.  
Revan and his Jedi Army and their fleet of ships left not long after that to fight the “Mandos” as everyone had come to call them. The war was won swiftly culminating in the battle of Malicore V.  
After that only one Jedi came back to be judged for their crimes, Meetra Surik, who had had something horrible beyond words happen to her, so horrible that she had cut herself off from the Force. Devrow watched on the security cameras in the Council chamber from the main security station in the Temple as the Jedi council passed judgment and exiled the young woman. When they said to surrender her lightsaber she turned it on and lunged it into the central pillar and left not to be heard from again in years. Not long after those events the Jedi Knight Revan now claiming the Mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith returned to known space at the head of a massive invasion fleet the origins of which no one knew at the time. Devrow was assigned to help the now Jedi Knight Bastila Shan attack the Sith Fleet and attack Revan’s flagship. Devrow was assigned to be part of a backup squad in case Bastila needed help, he was just about to take his squad in when the ship lurched as if hit by laser cannon blasts from a capital ship, but the curious thing was these shots came from behind, fired apparently by the Sith Fleet. Then Bastila came running to the docked shuttle carrying Revan’s near lifeless body over her shoulders, she said the rest of the strike team was dead and the ship was coming apart and they needed to go. After they returned to the Jedi Temple: Devrow, Bastila, and the Jedi Council used the Force to alter Revan’s mind suppressing his memories and making a new identity which would later be used to draw out how he had made his massive fleet.  
After Jedi Bastila was redeemed, Malak killed, and the Star Forge Destroyed; Devrow had the honor of talking for hours with the crew of the Ebon Hawk and he made sure and kept in contact with them for several months. When he heard that Revan and Bastila had been effectively shunned from the Order he went to find out why, turns out that during their time on the Hawk they had fallen in love and now they were married. About two years later Devrow received a communication that Revan was leaving because of something in his memories resurfacing, he went to offer his help but Revan said that any association with him could hurt Devrow’s standing with the Jedi Order and asked him to simply watch over Bastila and the child she was carrying. So Revan and his Mandolorian friend Canderous Ordo along with their droid companion T3M4 whom they usually just called T3 boarded the Hawk and left. Nothing was heard from Revan for years but Canderous had shown up now as Mandalore the Preserver, when Devrow asked Canderous where Revan had gone he simply replied that Revan made Canderous swear on his honor never to mention a word about it. Four years passed with relatively no new news until the Miraluka world of Katarr was destroyed while their was a great meeting of Jedi there to try to find the threat that they were now sensing. It was later reveled to be Darth Nillius, a being that could consume the life of any being that had any significant Force Sensitivity. Nillius and his two Sith allies Darth Sion and Darth Traya were killed by the now returned Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik.  
Meetra Surik had used the Ebon Hawk as Revan had in his quest and both of Revan’s droid companions had been there as well. At Bastila’s request Meetra went out to find Revan taking the one thing that could restore all of Revan’s memories: his mask. Revan’s mask was famous, he had worn it since he arrived on the world of Cathar. That was his first stop in the Mandolorian War and a detachment of Jedi led by Jedi Master Vrooke demanded Revan return to the Jedi Temple, as Revan bent down and picked up a Mandolorian mask and held it up towards the sun all Jedi there saw a vision of the battle of Cathar. There was one Mandolorian that stood up and attempted to stop the slaughter of the innocents and she was killed for it. Revan put on that Mandolorian mask and vowed not to take it off till the Mandolorians were defeated. However he wore it for longer then that when he came back as a Sith he was still wearing the mask, it was taken from him when his identity was changed and it was given to Bastila for safe keeping, and Bastila believed it contained all his memories and could restore them.  
When Revan, the Exile and their Sith ally went to confront the Eternal Emperor things didn’t go as planned. Their Sith ally saw a vision that it wasn’t their destiny to destroy the Emperor then and there, and in a split second things went horribly wrong. The Sith hit Meetra over the back of the head so hard that it knocked her unconscious. When Revan realized what had happened he sent T3 back to the ship, and fought as hard as he could but in the end he was over powered. Revan and Meetra were placed in suspended animation in the Force and kept there for the next 10 years.


	3. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter in this story. If I go a while without posting I apologize I am in college and don't have a whole lot of time to write this story. I currently have 5 chapters written and I will post the next two sometime later hope you enjoy the continuing story of Devrow Leachri.

10 years it had been 10 years since Meetra Surik had went to find Revan and the only thing that had been heard since was when T3 returned a few months after Meetra had left with records of all that had happened but refused to give them the coordinates because of Revan’s orders. Bastila was distraught for several years and the only thing that had kept her going was raising her son and training him in the Force. She had named him in honor of his father: Vaner was his name, an anagram of Revan. The boy was now 14 and very strong in the Force almost as strong as Devrow was at that age and young Vaner also had the ability of Battle Meditation just like his mother.  
One night Devrow awoke in a cold sweat breathing like he had just run around the entire Jedi Temple 50 times. Devrow usually couldn’t recall dreams which meant this was something more, he had to speak to Bastila immediately. “What happened you look awful!” Bastila exclaimed. “I feel awful but I had to tell you this before I forget it.” said the young Jedi starting to recover from the effects of his dream. “The dream or vision I am not sure which started with Meetra meeting Revan on a planet that I don’t know of but I remember the coordinates from the dream. Which is helpful since T3 is going to be of no help. Any way after Meetra gave your husband his mask and he put it on his memory was restored and he and Meetra and a Sith ally whose name I don’t know went to face the Emperor of the True Sith Empire. Well as is common with Sith their “ally” betrayed them and hit Meetra on the back of the head and knocked her out. Then Revan sent T3 back and fought the Emperor as long as he could then all I felt was pain from two sources and I have no idea what is causing the pain but I know they are alive.” As Devrow finished his story Bastila settled into the chair she was sitting in and thought for a few minutes to come up with a plan. And then she told Devrow “Meet me in the Senate Building at 8:00 tomorrow we are going to talk to the Senate I know some Senators that would be willing to help us find Revan and Meetra.”


	4. Convincing the Senate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short but I will get to longer chapters later.

The next morning at 8:30 the two were introduced by the Senator from Aladeran, Tayvor Organa. Bastila began their plea to the Senate. “Senators of the Republic I have news we have evidence that Jedi Revan and The Jedi Exile Meetra Surik are alive and we come here to petition for a ship to take us to the coordinates that we have.” Murmurs were heard all around the Senate chambers and Devrow sensed their doubt and understood the reason it had been 14 years since Revan had disappeared and 10 since Meetra had done the same. “Senators I sense you doubt and I understand the reason behind it but listen to what I have to say and then make your decision.” Devrow told them about his vision and how he remembered the coordinates of the planet. “How do we know these “visions” are real?” asked the senator from Cato Neimoidia. “I know many of you have not ever been told much about the Jedi but I will try to explain, you see the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik had an incredible ability to forge Force bonds with others to varying degrees. And as I am sure you know I was an opponent of Revan and Malak’s plan to join the war against the Mandolorians. The many debates that I, Revan, Malak, and Meetra had forged a Force bond between the four of us I know because I sense one spot is empty and Malak is dead. These visions are this bond activating I don’t know why it decided to activate now but I know I intend to use it. Please give us a ship even if it is small just to go find the heroes of the Republic.”  
As Devrow finished his argument the Senator from Cato Neimoidia chimed in again. “I believe it would be a waste of resources and some of the last Jedi to undertake this task I say that we vote it down right now.” Then an argument broke out in the senate chamber, both Devrow and Bastila were glad the Senators were not right beside each other. The Supreme Chancellor called the Senate to order and called for a vote. The Senator from Cato Neimoidia said that the crew should be selected on a voluntary basis only. This was agreed upon and the vote was taken. The vote was close passing with only 3 votes over the needed level. Devrow expected a recount to be called but none was. Devrow and Bastila bowed and thanked the Senate and left the Senate Chamber.


	5. Preparing to leave

There was no shortage of volunteers, all the troops of the republic respected Revan and Meetra greatly and within 5 hours of the vote passing the ship’s roster was full and when Bastila saw who the commander she wasn’t surprised. “Carth Onasi.”, Bastila said in a drawn out way. “Why am I not surprised that you volunteered.” “Because you know me all to well Bastila” Carth replied, “How are you holding up?” Carth asked his longtime friend. “I am doing better now that I know that there is a chance that Revan is alive.” Bastila said hopefully. “Good to hear. Hello again Devrow isn’t it.” Carth welcomed his friend. “Yes, Admiral, Devrow is correct, it is good to see you again.” Devrow stated. “Same here” Carth said before returning his attention to Bastila “I have more surprises for you” he said.  
“Oh and what could that be?” Bastila inquired. “Well lets see if you remember these people.” Carth finished his statement and four people stepped from the shadows of the nearby entry way “Mission, Zalabar, Jolee, Juhanni, it is great to see you guys again” Bastila was positively beaming at seeing the old team together again. “Not to seem ungrateful that you guys are here, but Carth where are Canderous, T3, and HK at?” Bastila questioned the Admiral. “The droids are waiting on the Ebon Hawk since Devrow thinks this planet is connected to the Sith we will probably have to use it to get to this planet and for that contingency we have changed its transponder codes. And Mandalore was unable to come due to issues with his base of operations” The Admiral explained. “Good thinking on the ship Carth. But it is too bad that Canderous couldn’t come he would have been a great help” Bastila said before turning her attentions back to her friends. Mission and Zalabar were clearly doing well in their import/export business, and Jolee and Juhanni looked well in their newly attained Master Robes. “How are all you guys I know I fell out of contact after Revan...” “Its fine.” Mission stopped Bastila mid-sentence. “And me and Zalabar are doing great.” “I am doing well.” Juhanni said. “As am I” Jolee said. “I am glad to hear it.” Bastila went and brought all her friends into a group hug.  
“And here is the second crew of the Hawk” Then six more people came out from the shadows and Devrow recognized them immediately they were the Jedi Council, Master Mical who was technically in charge even though the Council had not yet decided on a new Grand Master, Zabrak Master Bao-Dur, Master Atton Rand, Master Brianna, Miraluka Master Visas Marr, and Master Mira. Devrow greeted them with the customary bow and said what an honor it was to travel with the whole Jedi Council. Bastila then brought Vaner up and said “I would like you all to meet mine and Revan’s son, Vaner.” Everyone there greeted him with incredible respect he assumed because of who his parents were. “I am honored to meet the son of the one to whom I gave a life debt.” Zalabar growled.  
“It’s time to get underway.”, rang in Admiral Onasi, cutting the greetings short, “As Devrow suggested we are orbiting Nar Shaddaa, but I am curious as to why.” The Admiral finished. “I saw it at the start of my vision but then it jumps to the meeting between Revan and Meetra so I don’t know why we are to start here but I know we are. Admiral if you will permit me I will punch in the coordinates.”   
“The computer is yours.” Carth replied.


	6. The Attack

Just as the ship was preparing to make the hyperspace jump 30 Frigates dropped out of hyperspace right in front of them. “Vaner Battle Meditation.” Bastila instructed her son, at which point they took their places and prepared to help the ship survive at least long enough to get everyone off. Images of the battle of Taris flashed through both Carth and Bastila’s respective minds. Then they were hailed when they opened the channel they were shocked to hear this message. “This is Darth Destrilator of the Dark Council of the Sith Empire surrender your ship and be brought into custody or you will be destroyed.” Everyone on the bridge just stood there in shock. A Darth it was impossible since there was no way that the Sith could have found out about this mission and there was also the shock of seeing a Darth after over a decade. “This is a ship of the Republic and we will not back down.” The Admiral said presenting more confidence then he actually had. “That was your only chance, open fire.” With that command the Sith Lord cut off the communication and all 30 frigates opened fire and began launching boarding parties. Thankfully the communication had given time for Bastila and Vaner to fully focus so there was some good shots got off by their ship before it got seriously hit. Five minutes into the battle 5 Sith Frigates had been destroyed and no boarding parties had made it through but then it happened a Sith laser barrage hit near the Bridge superstructure and knocked both Vaner and his Mother out of their meditation there was no hope now but thankfully over half of the crew had escaped to the planet below. Devrow and the two former crews of the Ebon Hawk decided to head for the hanger together as the first boarding parties begin to climb out of their ships. These boarding ships were brutally efficient just like their Sith designers, they were designed to get people to three decks and three sections of the middle deck at once spreading their troops out quickly. As Devrow’s group neared the hanger an explosion hits near them and separates them forcing all but Devrow to go to the escape pods. Devrow makes it to the Hawk and gets it out the hanger door just as the ship goes up in flames and disintegrates into space dust with a violent explosion. To his relief Devrow sees several escape pods entering the atmosphere and going down to the planet below. As the Hawk entered the atmosphere Devrow realized that he had to correct his trajectory if he was going to survive the re-entry. Using what little piloting skills he had Devrow corrected his decent as well as he could and it was just enough to save him from burning up but the speed of his crash through the levels of Nar Shaddaa sent him through the glass of the cockpit, he hit his head on a beam and all went black.


	7. Nar Shaddaa

When Devrow wakes up at first all he can see is the blue of the kolto tank but then he sees her, a strikingly beautiful blue Twi’lek with bright pink eyes. Just before he drifted back to sleep the young girl smiled at him and he saw that face till he woke up again later this time on a medical bed. There she was just standing over him taking vital sign readings. “Well the kolto tanks have completely healed your wounds of course it took you long enough.” the beautiful young girl said. “How long have I been here?” Devrow asked. “Two weeks.” The nurse replied. Devrow was shocked he was sure it had only been a few days. “TWO WEEKS!” he yelled in surprise. “Yes, now calm down.” The girl replied “You are fine.” “The ship that I crashed in did you see it I must get to it.” “Yes I did, but even if you did find it you couldn’t get it off the planet and for two reasons, one it looked like you hyperspaced into an asteroid that was traveling at hyperspace back toward you; and in the second place even if it were in flyable condition the Exchange had thugs there and hauled it off within a matter of hours.” “Malicore” Devrow exclaimed, “I need that ship to get off this planet I have a mission to complete.” “Not today you don’t you will stay here and rest.” “No I need to get going, there are probably more people here that were here for the same reason I was.” “What was that, are you here to get rid of the Exchange once and for all, I noticed you were a Jedi and there was a Jedi here a decade or so ago and she hit the Exchange hard, but they have been coming back in the last year or so.” The beautiful Twi’lek explained. Even though this mission had gone to bantha poodoo faster than you can say “abandon ship” he is some what happy that he ended up here with this young woman that he thought must be the most beautiful in the galaxy. “Unfortunately no but maybe I can do some damage to them while I get my ship back and look for my friends.” Devrow’s statement made that beautiful smile appear again which made Devrow smile as well. “OK I’ll relent I will stay here and rest for one day then I go to search for my friends, deal.” “Deal” “Oh by the way what is your name beautiful.” “I...uh...its Zujkave and yours” “Devrow, nice to meat you Zujkave.”  
The day passes mostly in research, Devrow studies the maps of Nar Shaddaa and finds that he is actually on the third lowest level of the city. After the day is over Devrow asks Zujkave if she would guide him through the city she agrees since he was the first patient the medical center had seen in 5 months and the facilities' doctor shouldn’t be needing her any time soon. As they begin to explore the planet they find where the Hawk has been moved to and that there have been people inquiring about Devrow and they assume it is his friends. They go to the flophouse where the group is holed up, when they arrive there are greetings exchanged and they sort out what happened after the battle, there is of course some inquiry as to Devrow’s new friend. Once the pleasantries were over they began going over plans, Devrow reveled that he and Zujkave had discovered where the Ebon Hawk was and that they had to retrieve it. “Well it will be impossible for me to help as I have been recalled as have all surviving Republic Navy crew members.” Admiral Onasi said in a weary voice. “And our business associates have contacted us there was an emergency and we are needed” Mission stated. “Well at least we got the whole Jedi Council on our side.” Zujkave said cheerily. “Actually you don’t we have been alerted by this attack on the ship that the threat of the Sith you perceived through Revan and Meetra is much greater then we all thought and need to return to Coruscant and Bastila will need to accompany us.” “But Vaner will be staying with you his training needs more than just my skills and you are more skilled in the Force in all except Battle Meditation and Vaner has already learned that.” Bastila added. “Welcome aboard Vaner it is an honor.” After their goodbyes have all been said and Vaner gave his Mother a hug the main part of the group departed on the transports on which they had bought passage. Devrow, Zujkave, and Vaner began their search after they had eaten some food at a local cantina they found the docking yard where the Hawk had been transferred to and began talking to the owner. “Yeah its for sale but ya see the Exchange is the seller and it will cost dear, see the only reason they are selling it at all is cause they figured it up and determined that even if they took that thing on 1000 smuggling runs in the next month it wouldn’t pay for the damage that was done by that Jedi a decade back and the damage it caused on the way down and then the repair cost of course. So they decided to sell it and get twice that amount. And of course the droids are extra” The dock master explained. “What droids and how much would that be?” Vaner inquired of the rather heavy dock master. “10,000,000 for the ship and another 1,000,000 per droid one an HK model droid and the other a T3M4 model.” 12 million credits was steep even for the Hawk but the republic had allocated 25 million for the completion of the mission so as long as no more extreme expenses came up they would be fine. Devrow activated a credit transfer from the mission account to the Exchange’s account at the docking station and took possession of the Ebon Hawk. Their time on Nar Shaddaa was coming to a close.


	8. The Search Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one is a little short it is just a bridge section

Unfortunately in the crash Devrow had hit his head so hard and couldn’t remember the coordinates to the planet he needed to go to, and his bond with Revan and Meetra seemed to be gone, well mostly. Devrow realized that as he wondered the streets of Nar Shaddaa he could feel echoes of what Meetra had done there and he also noticed his bond to her was some what stronger. So he determined if he could go to other planets where both Revan and Meetra had been maybe he could rebuild the bond and remember the coordinates. And so it began, jumping from planet to planet trying to find some evidence of Revan’s or Meetra’s influence somewhere in the galaxy. The quest that would earn him the title in Jedi History as “The Searcher”.


	9. Taris

Devrow decides to start with the most obvious place to start his search for Revan, the place where Revan’s own quest began, Taris. Taris once one of the most beautiful planets in the outer rim now just a pile of rubble, nearly completely destroyed by Malak’s bombardment a few years earlier of course there wasn’t much left only a few hundred square miles left even partially standing on one side of the planet. That is where they would start. As they entered the atmosphere and descended to what used to be called the Lower City they headed to a makeshift landing pad. As Devrow, Zujkave, Vaner, HK, and T3 headed down the boarding ramp they were greeted by a balding older man and a somewhat younger Twi'lek woman. “I am Gadon Thek and this is my right hand Zaerdra.” The older man introduced himself and his friend. “We are leading the rebuilding efforts here on Taris we are surprised to see this ship though, we thought it would have been junked by now I mean it did leave here during the bombing, what was it 20 years ago. Right after the big Season Opener for the swoop races. We originally thought it had been destroyed but then we heard of the exploits of its crew. Ah but I digress we could use some help around here I will talk to you more in depth after we get some progress done with the clean up in this area.” Over the next couple of weeks Devrow and Zujkave worked closely together while cleaning up the city, Devrow knew why she had become a nurse she was so kind and compassionate, in Devrow’s eyes that only added to her beauty. One day while working Devrow came across a strange piece of metal in the debris: A helmet it was a helmet but it was alien in design to everything Devrow had ever seen and seemed to be imbued with the Force itself, he put it in his pack and decided to study it later. At one point after most of the clean up is finished Devrow finds himself sitting there just watching Zujkave checking some people for the Rakghoul plague that had now spread to the Lower City; so caring, so strong, so beautiful. Devrow had heard of the beauty of Twi'lek women but had never seen it so personified. Devrow was snapped out of his focus when he heard “Beautiful huh?” “What?” Devrow said just now realizing Vaner had snuck up on him. “I said ‘beautiful huh’ you clearly think so.” “What do you mean by that?” “Come on it don’t take a genius to see you are in love with the woman and I don’t blame you. Beautiful, smart, caring; hard to find that combination anywhere especially on Nar Shaddaa.” “You know the code.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah; you do know that I wouldn't exist if not for two Jedi breaking that code, so I don’t put much stock in it.” “Right, of course but I can’t so easily abandon everything I grew up learning.” “All right but don’t wait too long in a few years I might try for her myself see your later.” Devrow now conscious of what he had been doing left that area to try to find something to do to take his mind off of Zujkave. So much done is what seemed like so little time the city was starting to look like something again, and to commemorate this momentous occasion Gadon decided to hold a swoop race on the old, now cleaned track; just an exhibition no winners no losers just a run to celebrate the spirit of Taris. On the day of the race Gadon suggested that Devrow take a swoop as well to which Devrow readily agreed especially since it was the one that Revan had used on his race. The race went grate Devrow came in first; not that it mattered; but it did a little bit to Devrow. After the celebrations that followed Devrow asked Gadon about Revan. Gadon told Devrow all about what had transpired just before the Sith attack, and he explained that he didn’t know it was Revan until months later after the destruction of the Star Forge. Devrow thanked Gadon and rose to leave the meeting room and go to the Hawk, Gadon thanked Devrow for all his help and bowed in the customary Jedi way out of respect for Devrow. As they exited the atmosphere Devrow reflected on all they had done and realized it would take centuries to get Taris back to decent shape. On the Hawk Devrow could feel the bond with Revan rebuilding slightly and could see part of the meeting between him and Meetra from Revan’s perspective but only a small fragment. After the vision Devrow turned his attention to the helmet, it seemed to glow with the force but Devrow couldn’t seem to determine its origin that would have to wait till later. Devrow rises to leave and turns around to see Zujkave standing in the door way watching him. How did he not know she was there his concentration on the helmet must have blinded his senses for a time. “Hello Devrow.” the young girl said, “You figure anything out yet?” “Not yet” Devrow replied rather disheartened. “Well don’t worry you’ll get it.” she said as she placed a kiss on Devrow’s cheek and turned to leave. “Not good.” Devrow thought to himself, “I hope that kiss was just as a friend if she is in love with me I would have to break her heart and I don’t want to do that, where would she get the impres…Malicore I called her beautiful when we first met, stupid pain meds. Now if it turns out she is interested I will have to find a way to let her down easy.” But Devrow decided to cross that wormhole when he came to it.


	10. Telos IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently downloaded Grammarly so should have less mistakes in grammar.

The Searcher now decided that he would go to the planet where Meetra started Telos IV. As they exited hyperspace Citadel Station and Telos IV came into view. Telos that planet that Malak had his troops bombard so many years ago, even before Taris, was finally returning to its original beauty under the loving care of the Ithorians and their rebuilding effort. As the ship neared Citadel Station they were hailed “This is Commander Dol Grenn of the TSF welcome to Citadel Station its been a long time since we’ve seen this ship put into docking module 081 I will be there to meet you.” As the transmission cut off Vaner took the ship in for a landing to the specified docking module. “Hello and welcome to Citadel Station…” A look of pause came over the Commander’s face. “You’re not The Exile when we saw her ship we expected her, who are you?” “I am Devrow Leachri, and these are my friends Vaner Shan and Zujkave, and our faithful droids T3M4 and HK-47. It is a pleasure to meet you commander.” “I remember T3, how are you little guy, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Wait Vaner Shan you wouldn’t happen to be the son of Bastila Shan.” The commander inquired after finishing his greeting. “Why yes I am the son of Bastila Shan and Jedi Revan.”, The young Jedi stated proudly. “Well welcome to Citadel Station you are just in time.” “In time for what?” Zujkave inquired. “We are getting ready to detach Citadel from the planet and head for Taris to help rebuild there.” “We were just there a few days ago and there is a group of former swoop gangs already working on cleaning up some of the city they have made excellent progress.” Devrow stated. “That is great to hear!” The commander exclaimed, “I, however, won’t be going to oversee the reconstruction since I am with the TSF, however, the Republic has appointed a competent Commander by the name of, Tarkin, I believe, a real up and coming young officer from what I have read.” The TSF officer mused for a minute. “However I am sure that is not why you have come here please what is it you needed?” “We are looking for some form of connection to The Exile here and we will be going to the planet as well.” Devrow told the older man. “Alright when you go down to the planet head to Onasi City I believe the Ithorians needed some help with something, meanwhile you can talk to anyone on the station, if you want you can review the camera footage and talk to the specific people that she did during her time here however some of them are either no longer allowed on the station or were killed in that stupid Sith attack.” The commander said hitting the last few words with an angered emphasis. “Thank you.” Vaner interjected “We’ll need to start immediately to get done before the ceremony.” It took them the next several days to track down the people still on the station talking to each of them about their interactions with The Exile, it was easier to get a trace since Meetra formed a bond with anyone and everyone she met. “Thank you for your hospitality Dol.” Devrow said “We appreciate everything you have done for us we will be heading down to Onasi City now but we will try to attend the detaching ceremony.” “I hope you can of course it is going to be held in Onasi City but if the Ithorians have you off on their errand you might miss it.” The Commander mentioned. “Well if they need help they need help, farewell Commander hope to be at the ceremony.” And with that Devrow entered the Hawk and they left Citadel Station for the surface and the capital of Telos IV Onasi City, named after none other than the great Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic Fleet, the only actual city on the planet sure there were small communities scattered all over the planet but Onasi City was the only city with a population over 1,000 people. As they came in for a landing they were greeted by the Ithorian administrator Chodo Habat. “Hello, Commander Grenn said you would be coming down to talk to us.”, the Ithorian said in his native language. “Welcome to Onasi City and while I would love to talk to your in great detail about the one you call The Exile that will have to wait.” the busy Ithorian explained. “Why is that?”, Vaner inquired. “We are trying to get the planetary irrigation system from the poles working while the south pole is working fine there is something wrong at the north pole and we haven’t been able to find the problem.” The administrator elaborated. “We could take a look at it.”, Devrow volunteered, “One of my jobs as a Padawan was helping at the system on Coruscant and I am sure that this system can’t be much different.” “We would greatly appreciate it.” The Ithorian said joyfully. After hours of searching through data files and mechanical reports Devrow determined that the problem was at the other end and could only be fixed from there so he and his crew returned to the Hawk and went to the polar region where they spotted an old orbital shuttle’s wreckage on the surface. As they entered the docking area Devrow sensed a familiar presence. The crew made its way through the facility and found what looked like a representation of the Jedi Council Chamber on Coruscant. Further ahead was a large chamber which had a faint blue light coming from it, as they approached it they found Brianna in meditation with another Jedi who they didn’t recognize. “Oh, hello all I see you are surprised to see me here but I had to come to get the Jedi holocrons that Atris did save and when I got here I found this young man had already put the Sith holocrons away and had put the Jedi holocrons in their place.” The woman once known as The Handmaiden explained. “This is Dustil Onasi son of Carth Onasi.” Brianna further explained. “Dustil you are the young man that my Father convinced to leave the Sith Academy on Korriban right?” asked Vaner. “Yes and I went to Dantooine and talked to the Council there and was one of the people who helped Atris load the relics on to the ship she was taking. I later found out where she had taken them and came here, disgusted to find Sith holocrons here I locked them away and placed these Jedi holocrons in their place.” the young man told the unknown part of his story. “Well surely you did not come all the way up here for me since you didn’t know that I would be here, what is it you need.” the young woman inquired. “Well the Ithorians sent us up here to check on the irrigation system, it is not working properly.” Devrow explained. “Well don’t let me you keep you from it the controls are near the hangar you passed them on your way in here.” Brianna led them to the controls and mentioned that she couldn’t make heads or tales of the system. After hours of studying the schematics and diagrams of the system Devrow had found the problem but it was clearly put there intentionally by someone. “Probably Atris, after she fell.” Brianna offered. “You may be right on that account but it doesn’t matter it is fixed now.” Devrow said both tiredly and triumphantly. “Well I need to be getting these holocrons back to the Jedi Temple, could you do me a favor?” The young woman inquired of Devrow. “What do you need done?” Devrow asked. “You are the most experienced Jedi among us and I was wondering if you would mind handling the last of Dustil’s training.” Brianna explained. “Of course I don’t mind, it will be an honor.” “Great, I wanted Dustil to experience more before he went to the Jedi Temple, it still isn’t what it should be.” “No problem,” Devrow said, “Dustil will be more than welcome and should be a great help.” The group headed for the hanger and departed for Onasi City. On their arrival they found that they were just in time for the detaching ceremony for Citadel Station. The ceremony was one of the largest that any in the group had ever seen, nothing compared to it. Streamers in the colors of the Telosian flag, the Ithorian flag and the flag of the Galactic Republic were present in abundance. The three flags flew in the square of Onasi City, where there was a statue honoring Meetra Surik that the group had not noticed before. Telosian fighters flew over and launched fireworks into the sky. The ceremony came to a climax when everyone held their breath while the tractor tethers holding Citadel Station were disengaged and the Station accelerated away from the planet. After this the ceremony quickly came to a close, giving Devrow time to speak to Chodo Habat about Meetra. “When the exile did leave the system she had left it having healed it and herself.” The Ithorian finished his story. “Thank you Chodo I have enjoyed this conversation and your help in healing my bond to Meetra. I hope I can find her.” Devrow said. “You will, I feel it, it is the will of the Force.” Chodo assured the young Jedi. “May the Force be with you Devrow Leachri.” “May the Force be with you Chodo Habat.” Chodo paused as if he had forgotten something…then it dawned on him. “I almost forgot to give this to you, our people found it during the final stages of the restoration.” Chodo handed Devrow a sword, obviously very ancient, and with an oddly familiar symbol on the hilt. Devrow felt the Force flow through it freely and realized that it was connected to the helmet that he found on Taris. “Thank you Chodo this is an incredible gift.” “It is not an issue,” the Ithorian mentioned, “We are not fighters and would have no use for it, but you seem destined to be involved in battles, we thought you should have it.” “I will put it to good use.” Devrow bowed at the Ithorian and his group turned to go to the Hawk. Once on board Devrow went to look at the helmet and found that it now had an indention of the same type as that on the cross guard on the sword. It was on where the helmet would cover the right temple. Devrow was still as confused as ever, maybe more so now than before. That symbol kept nagging at him too but he still couldn’t place it. Devrow decided that he would figure it out later. As he was leaving the storage compartment he had a vision. “Our time has come”, he heard a voice say as a shuttle approached Coruscant. Then fire and rubble, clearly the Jedi Temple, just in ruins. Devrow snapped out of his vision just as Zujkave rounded the corner and she caught him and sat him down on the ground gently. “I always seem to be keeping you from injury,” she quipped. “Yeah seems that way,” Devrow couldn’t do anything but agree. “What happened?” the Twi’lek inquired. “I had a vision,” Devrow replied, “The Jedi Temple in flames and rubble all around, so much death.” Devrow said the last three words with so much weight that Zujkave couldn’t help but feel the urgency of it. “When will it happen?” She inquired. “It is far off, but I am not sure how far off.” Devrow explained. Zujkave helped her friend to the crew quarters and helped him into his bed and then turned to go. She couldn’t help but wonder if they could be together with his blasted Jedi Code of “no attachments”.


	11. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the connections I make here, leave a comment letting me know what you would like to see me do with this story. Sorry for the lack of action scenes as of yet, I am horrible at writing action scenes. Will probably save them for later.

Devrow fell asleep almost instantly with a picture of Zujkave in his mind, her beautiful smile, her graceful features…then a shift. Suddenly Devrow is standing in the entrance hall of the Jedi Temple, but something is off, it is shifting between what seems to be two different versions of the same thing. Then a dark presence began moving toward the entrance, a Dark Lord of the Sith most definitely, only they could radiate such malice and power. But there were two different distinct presences. One wholly dark, one conflicted still wrestling with his conscious over what he was doing. The shifting figure began to come into focus, each one associated with a specific version of the Jedi Temple. One clad in a form of battle armor, reminiscent of Sith styling, the other still wearing his traditional Jedi Robes, indicating his very recent fall. The time of day also shifted, the pure Sith attacking in broad daylight, the fallen Jedi attacking in the dead of night. There are also accompanying figures, the Sith has a young Twi’lek girl with him, she kind of reminds Devrow of Zujkave, the fallen Jedi has a whole squadron of armored troops with him, and Devrow can tell they are all the same person, clones. Devrow then sees a transport coming in behind the Sith Lord and his Twi’lek companion, no lover. The transport crashes into the temple tearing the hall to pieces as it enters. Devrow stands unable to help as the Sith warriors pour out of the transport, and clones storm the temple. The leading figures are very different in appearance. The Sith Lord is scarred and has a special mask on, presumably to help him breathe, the fallen Jedi is damaged in some ways, but not nearly as bad as the Sith, at least not yet, Devrow can tell he will end up in a much worse state. The lightsabers are shifting as well, the Sith using the traditional synthetic red, while the fallen Jedi still wields his blue lightsaber. The Sith begins engaging the Jedi Masters and Knights in the main hall, but the fallen Jedi moves to another chamber, where he slaughters a group of younglings. The two figures merge and form a new image in Devrow’s mind, a hulking, towering figure, clad in all black armor, having had all four limbs replaced with prosthetic ones, and a defined breathing apparatus keeping him alive. This image filled Devrow with a sense of dread so great that he jolted up out of bed and hit his head on the bunk above him. “Devrow, wake up!!!” Zujkave was yelling when he jolted up and banged his head. “Devrow, what is wrong?!” She inquires urgently. “I saw more of the vision that I told you about,” Devrow began to explain. “Two distinct falls of the Jedi Temple, one nearer and one much farther away. They were so different but yet so similar.” “It’s okay, it was a dream.” Zujkave tried to comfort her friend, not much believing it herself. “No, it will happen, at least one of them will. For some reason, I feel like one of them can be stopped but it will be balanced on a pin head.” Devrow explained. “Well you go back to sleep, you need your rest.” “Will you sit here till I fall asleep.” Devrow requested of his friend. “Sure, it won’t be a problem,” Zujkave told him. Devrow went back to sleep quickly with no more nightmares, just dreams of Zujkave.


	12. The Next Morning

Devrow awoke rested, which was surprising considering the night he just had. As he woke up more he realized that Zujkave had fallen asleep in the chair that she was sitting in when he had fallen back asleep. It was time to admit it, he was in love with this beautiful woman, but there was something else. THERE!!! She was Force sensitive. It was so obvious now that Devrow had opened himself up to accepting what was going on. She began to stir and he realized he had been staring at her. Devrow got out of his bunk and decided to let Zujkave wake up on her own, he headed to the storage room to get some breakfast from the food storage. As he sat in the central room eating. Zujkave entered and sat beside him, a little closer than he would have figured. “How’d you sleep?” She inquired. “Very well considering,” Devrow answered her. “And you?” “Oh, pretty well, but I got a crick in my neck.” She responded. “Do you want some breakfast?” “No, I got a snack about an hour before I finally got to sleep for the final time,” Zujkave explained. “And when was that?” “About two hours ago.” “Zujkave you didn’t have to stay up with me the whole night,” Devrow explained. “I know but I wanted to.” She said as she put a kiss along his lower jaw. “Zujkave, I have something to tell you and a question to ask you.” “What is it?” She inquired. “Zujkave, you are Force Sensitive, and I was wondering if you wanted Jedi training.” Devrow realized as soon as he said it that he may have been too hasty, but then “OF COURSE!!!” Zujkave yelled as she gave Devrow a Wampa hug. “I was told, by a Jedi Master, when I was a child that I was Force-sensitive, and I wanted the training since then,” she finished. “Oh, good to hear. We will begin your training after the next planet.” Devrow said. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Zujkave repeated. “You won’t regret it.” Zujkave then left to get some more rest. However, all her jubilation had woken up the rest of the crew. Vaner, Dustil, HK and T3 all entered the main area. “What was all that yelling about?” Vaner inquired. “I told Zujkave that I saw that she was Force sensitive and asked if she wanted Jedi training. She couldn’t have been more excited.” Devrow told the crew. “That explains it.” Dustil chimed in through a yawn. “Yeah, she went to get some more sleep, she slept in a chair last night.” “Query: Why would she sleep in a chair master I thought you meatbags preferred to sleep in a lying down position?” HK mused. “Yes, I find that odd as well.” T3 beeped in. “Yes, it is odd, if you must know I had a horrible nightmare and I asked her to sit with me till I fell asleep, she obviously stayed in that chair most of the night,” Devrow explained. “Oh, really?” Vaner strung the words out longer than actually needed. “What?” Dustil inquired of his new friend. “Can’t you see, she is in love with him,” Vaner said. “I can see that, and I have also come to terms with the fact that I love her as well,” Devrow explained. “FINALLY!” Vaner hollered. “BUT… I can’t do anything about I still hold to the code.” Devrow finished his statement. “ARE YOU NUTS!” Vaner said in disbelief. “You have a beautiful girl in love with you, and you return that affection, and you are going to adhere to a code that is as old and archaic as Protosabers.” “For now, yes I will figure it all out later. For now, we have more pressing matters.” Devrow said. “Right but first tell us what this nightmare was.” Dustil requested. A few minutes later Vaner and Dustil sit rubbing their temples. Vaner was the first to speak. “So you are saying that at two different times in history the Jedi Temple will fall to the Sith?” he inquired. “Exactly,” Devrow said. “Malicore. How can we stop it?” Dustil asked. “I don’t know, I will have to meditate on that.” “Come, my friends, we have a long day ahead of us.”


	13. Dantooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I've updated, life of a college student. In this chapter I wanted to really bring obvious elements of the two games together, hope you think I've done that well.

As the Hawk neared Dantooine Devrow felt a twinge in the Force. It had been seriously wounded here and he could feel it. “Ebon Hawk this is Khoonda, you are cleared for landing.” It seemed everyone knew this ship. As they landed they saw Administrator Terena Adare, who was becoming famous for holding this colony together, and her Militia Commander Zherron. “Welcome to Khoonda, we have heard of your mission and would be more than willing to help you out but we have a problem that needs handling first.” The Administrator said without stopping for breath. “Zherron will fill you in, once you have finished come talk to me and I will tell you all that I can.” The Administrator said as she turned to leave. “Sorry about that,” Zherron started, “Terena has been jumpy since the attack.” “Attack, I thought that the mercenaries had been driven off.” Vaner started. “They have, this was kinrath.” The Commander stated. “Kinrath, why would they attack,” Zujkave wondered. “It probably has to do with the death of their matriarch a decade back. They have been becoming more and more violent, and I believe they have a new matriarch, so there is no end to their numbers,” Zherron explained. Devrow took this as a cue. “I am guessing that this is the problem that needs handled.” “You got it, Terena wants the bugs dead for good. To that end we have prepared a large amount of high grade explosives to collapse the cave and stop them from breeding there,” Zherron told the group. “Okay then, give us the explosives and we will be on our way.” Devrow told him. “Here you go, just set the timer for however much time you think you will need to get out.” “Will do,” Zujkave said. About a half hour of walking later the crew arrived at the entrance to the kinrath cave. “I can feel the Force rushing out of here like a wave off of a hurricane. It is so powerful,” Vaner noted. “I can already tell you we aren’t going to be destroying this cave. I know this place and there are crystals in here, very powerful ones,” Devrow told his friends. “But we told Zherron we would,” Zujkave said as she grabbed Devrow’s shoulder. “I know that but I can’t destroy such powerful manifestations of the Force. We will have to find another way,” Devrow said, as if it were simply a fact. They entered the cave ready to face whatever came their way. Suddenly kinrath flooded in from everywhere, but didn’t attack. “Devrow, why haven’t they attacked?” Zujkave questioned. “I don’t know but I think that we are in for an interesting trek.” As they walked through the cave Devrow started to feel the crystals more and more strongly with each step. As they entered the crystal chamber the group was met with a great surprise. It was a kinrath but it looked different, more intelligent. Devrow could sense it, as the crystals had grown they generated more Force energy and had increased the mental development of the kinrath, but something was off in the way that the kinrath were radiating the Force. Then it dawned on Devrow, they were falling to the Dark Side in their desire for revenge at the death of their matriarch. The lead kinrath walked up to Devrow and started…speaking…in a series of clicks and trills, very much similar to Geonosian. HK chimed in, “Statement. I believe that I can translate with 99% accuracy as to what she is saying, Master.” “Good, get to it and make sure you don’t mix up what is being said,” Devrow said, knowing full well the origins of HK-47. “Sarcastic comment. Of course, Master.” The kinrath, seeming to realize that their conversation was over, began speaking again. “Statement. Master, she welcomes you to her home and asks that you inform her as to your reason for being here,” HK translated. “Tell her we were sent to investigate the recent kinrath attacks on Khoonda,” Devrow ordered. HK put out some clicking and trilling noises to which the creature then replied. “Statement. Master, she says that they only want to kill the man who ordered the death of their matriarch. After that the attacks will stop,” HK translated. Devrow was amazed at how well HK was translating this language. “Okay, ask her if there is another way,” Devrow said. HK went through the same process as before. “Statement. Master, she says they will not accept any thing else.” Devrow began to wonder at what could be done. “HK ask her what she knows about these crystals.” HK began again and in a few minutes, “Statement. Master, she says that they are their life energy, that they have made them intelligent, and that they are very powerful.” “It has probably started to make them Force sensitive as well. HK tell them that if they keep on this path of revenge then they will damage the power behind their home beyond repair.” Devrow said. HK followed the same pattern as before. “Statement. Master they do not believe you. They think that this is the only way to save their home, as Khoonda has tried to destroy it before,” HK explained. “Okay tell them that if they stop the attacks then Khoonda will stop trying to destroy their home.” Devrow hoped this worked as they were fully surrounded, he was starting to wish he had already started Zujkave’s training. “Statement. Master they have agreed to stop attacking Khoonda if you return with word that they won’t attack the caves any more, but we must all stay here until you return.” HK translated that last series of clicks. “OK looks like we have no choice in the matter, I will be back soon.” About a half hour later Devrow returned to the cave. “HK tell them that Khoonda has agreed to the deal.” HK translated Devrow’s last statement. “Statement. Master they have agreed as well, and have said that we can look around and see if any of the crystals interest us.” HK finished. “Good tell them we appreciate this and that I hope I can come back and talk to them again.” HK translated this and then returned. “Statement. Master they look forward to such an exchange.” After a few minutes of looking around the huge central crystal formation started basically calling to Devrow, and he noticed Zujkave heading towards it as well. They both grabbed a part of the formation at the same time and pieces broke off in their hands, forming what looked like lightsaber crystals. “These crystals are bonded to each other,” Devrow said, “The Exile’s companions told me that she had a crystal that was bonded to her. But I have never heard of two crystals bonded to each other.” Devrow finished. “And they are also bonded to their holders,” Vaner chimed in, “Meaning there is a Force bond between the two of you.” Vaner finished with a slight smirk on his face, he knew these two were meant for each other. “They would make excellent focusing crystals for a lightsaber,” Dustil mentioned. “That they would. Come, we need to be heading back to Khoonda, it was getting dark when I got back to the cave entrance,” Devrow said. As they entered Khoonda they were greeted by the Administrator, “Welcome back I am glad that you could come to a peaceful resolution with the kinrath, even if I am a little surprised.” She continued, “As promised I will tell you everything that transpired while the Exile was here. After a few hours their story was done. “Sorry that I don’t know much about Revan as I never encountered him.” Terena apologized. “However,” Zherron started, “There are some droids that we recovered from the Jedi Enclave and if you repair them they might tell you something.” “Thank you we will look into that.” Devrow stood to go. “You might also look in the old Jedi Enclave, There might be something there.” Terena offered. “Thank you again, Terena, Zherron, I will be on my way now.” Devrow said with a customary Jedi bow which was returned to him. The droids were very helpful in collecting information about Revan both before he became a Sith and after his redemption. The Enclave was another matter. The sub-level was completely overrun with laigreks, but once they reached the library they began searching the information. The data had been badly corrupted by the bombardment, but with T3’s help they were able to reconstruct some of the data. What they found about Revan was mostly about his training the first time around. After that they went to the upper levels and began searching there. While there they saw the old council chambers, there were three graves in the center of it, and a young Twi’lek man sitting and meditating. As they approached he rose from his meditation and introduced himself. “I am Jedi Knight Dessra Luur Jada,” “Dessra? What are you doing here, old friend?” Devrow inquired. “I could ask the same of you, Devrow,” Dessra replied. “How are you, I heard about Nar Shaddaa, I feared the worst.” Dessra finished. “I am doing fine Dessra, allow me to introduce my companions, Zujkave, Vaner Shan, Dustil Onasi, HK47, and T3M4.” Devrow said as he motioned to each of his friends. “I remember T3, and Dustil. T3 was here with Revan, and Dustil came here after encountering Revan on Korriban.” Dessra mentioned. “Old friend I hate to go right to business but we are here looking for information.” Devrow said. “What kind of information?” The young Twi’lek inquired. “Information about Revan, not the mainstream knowledge, information from personal contact is what we need.” Devrow explained. “I will do my best to tell you what I know, I was here during both of Revan’s training times.” Dessra said as he motioned everyone to sit. A few hours later Dessra had concluded his story. “Thank you Dessra, this was quite helpful,” Devrow said. “You are welcome friend, I do have a request of you though.” Dessra replied. “Name it,” Devrow told his friend. “I wish to travel with you, Revan was a friend of mine and I would like to help find him.” Dessra said. “You are more than welcome to join us, my friend,” Devrow said as he bowed to his friend. “Thank you for this honor, Devrow.” Dessra said. As the group turned to leave Devrow felt something pulling him toward the room next to the council chambers. As he turned and approached the room he found a pair of boots lodged in the floor and a chunk of the roof was missing and in pieces around the crater. “What is it Devrow?” Zujkave questioned. “These boots I feel the Force in them, just like those other pieces of armor. They are definitely connected.” Devrow explained. “Yes I found them when I arrived but they wouldn’t respond to anything I did,” Explained Dessra. Devrow stretched out his hand and began to lightly pull with the Force, and the boots shot to his hand so fast no one had time to follow their path. “They must have been meant for you, old friend,” As they approached Khoonda the Administrator and Zherron approached them, “Thank you again for your help in the kinrath situation, we have started an investigation in trying to communicate with them.” Terena stated. “Statement. Their language is very similar to Geonosian, I can provide you with a translation matrix from my storage if you wish.” HK said, being much more helpful than expected. “That would be greatly appreciated, thank you,” the Administrator said, “Thank you again Master Jedi” She added as she gave a customary Jedi bow, followed by Zherron and Devrow’s return of the bow. “We must be going, I hope to come back at some point.” Devrow stated, “This is a lovely planet.” As the boarded the Ebon Hawk Zujkave slipped her hand in to Devrow’s hand and leaned into his shoulder, “Remember, Jedi Training, I want to start bright and early in the morning.” “Sure thing, I just hope the nightmares are over.”


	14. The Armor and the Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. My concern with this armor will be revealed in time.

Later in the hold Devrow brought the boots to the rest of the armor, the symbol that had appeared in the temple of the helmet was now more apparent, as was the one in the cross guard of the sword, as he placed the boots down, he noticed that they each had the symbol appearing on the shin guard portion. Devrow still couldn’t place it, but it seemed familiar. He then began examining his new lightsaber crystal, it glowed a brilliant white, almost blindingly so, he decided he would put this in his lightsaber right away. After hours of working and modifying his saber he was able to apply the crystal, not only would it work as a coloring crystal, but it would also focus and enhance his connection to the Force and the powers of any enhancement crystals he added to his saber. Devrow activated his saber, the white blade shining brightly in the garage, he could feel the Force flow through the saber into him and through him into the saber, even more than before. It was lighter now easier to handle and flowed more easily through his standard saber form of Makashi, but also allowed him to handle the other forms with ease. Devrow ran through drills with Shii-Cho, Soresu, Ataru, Djem So, and Niman. He decided to possibly practice with Juyo and see if the crystal helped him maintain his connection to the light, but he would need a stressful situation for that to work. Devrow headed to the crew quarters and put his lightsaber on his night stand, changed into his bed clothes and went to sleep.


	15. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, only have one after this done, sorry for the slow updates.

The nightmare started again the same way as last time. But this time it changed focus, to a young boy, towered over by the hulking black suited menacing figure from before. Devrow ran to the boy, only to be Forced Pushed away by him. The boy then disappeared and became a teenager. Devrow tried again, the teenager did the same thing his younger self did, then became an adult. Devrow then realized what this meant, this boy was the attacker from his dream. He felt that he had to try again, he got further but the man Forced choked him and then pushed him away, then lost his limbs and was badly burned, just floating there. Devrow tried Force pulling the burned man away form the suited figure, only to be met by a saber throw that cut off his hand, as he dropped to the ground, he saw the burned figure morph once more into the same figure as the one behind him then disappear.


	16. Training Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody. In this chapter I start beginning to increase the amount of romance between Devrow and Zujkave, I am really clumsy at it. I apologize in advance.

Devrow awoke in a cold sweat, checked the chronometer on the wall of the room, it was 7 in the morning, standard time. He had time to shower before he started training Zujkave. After he finished showering and dressing he hooked his lightsaber to his belt and headed to the cargo hold. Zujkave was already warming up in some old Jedi training gear that Devrow had found in the crew quarters and given to her to use. “Are you ready?” Devrow inquired of her. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” She replied, sounding very chipper. “Alright, the first trials won’t be physical, they’ll be mental. did you read the stuff I sent to you on your data pad?” “Yes!” Zujkave responded quickly. “Good then recite the Jedi Code for me.” Zujkave started, “There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” She stated. “Good, now...” “Devrow,” Zujkave cut him off. “Yes?” “How does that all work?” She queried, “I have lived for a couple of decades and seen lots of emotion, ignorance, passion, chaos, and a lot of death.” She continued, “This code seems unrealistic, it denies that the most basic things exist, I am surprised it doesn’t say something about ‘There is no love, there is ‘something’’, I mean really I need some help here.” She finished. Devrow should have expected this, this is why the Council didn’t train adults...usually. “Zujkave, the Code does not deny that these things exist, they only state that they shouldn’t exist in a Jedi’s life,” Devrow explained. “So the Code makes you deny that you are a living, sentient being?” Devrow winced at Zujkave’s question. “NO! IT DOESN’T!” He snapped. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what that was,” he apologized. “I do,” Zujkave offered, “That was two decades of repressed emotion, love, anger, hate, etc., trying to find an outlet. You need to let go of this “no emotion” bantha poodoo, at least once and a while.” Zujkave finished, “Let’s continue with the training, can you start training me to use the Force without me adhering to the Code?” She questioned. “Yes, I can, but there is something I must do first...” Devrow said as he brought his lips to Zujkave’s and gave her a soft kiss. “Thank you,” He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. “Now let’s get back to training.” After hours of rigorous training Zujkave was making progress, she was able to lift a data pad a few feet, more than most apprentices were able to do in a few days. She had also started construction of her lightsaber with her bonded crystal. Devrow knew she was a natural Force user. After they had lunch Vaner came back from the cockpit, “Nearing Onderon, everybody, get ready.”


End file.
